henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Holey Moley
Holey Moley is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on June 15, 2019 to an audience of 0.65 million viewers. Plot At the Man Cave, Charlotte and Schwoz arrive with a painting of the gang as angels, with Ray as a centaur holding a thunderbolt. Ray decides to hang it, but when the hammer hits the wall, a tunnel opens up. At the Hart House, Henry, Jasper and Jake are playing laser tag. Piper comes down the stairs, and Jake says that Piper is sleep texting, and it's very dangerous to wake her up when she's sleep texting. Then, Henry gets a call from Charlotte, saying he has to come to work. At the Man Cave, Henry and Jasper arrive, and Ray tells them that they discovered a tunnel. They then find out that the tunnels go under The Hart House, Swellview High School, and all 14 locations of Nacho Ball. Ray suggests that they all take a tunnel to Nacho Ball. Henry says they can't go running into tunnels, because they don't know who built it, or who could be hiding inside. He also says that if Charlotte was here, she would not like the idea. Then, Charlotte shows up, telling them the tunnels go to Nacho Ball and they need to come on. Later, they are all having a good time and they went to Nacho Ball, Six Poles Over Swellview, The movies, and another Nacho Ball. Then, they run into a bunch of Mole People. The Mole People ask them what they're doing in their tunnels, and they tell them they discovered them. They wanna keep using them, so the Mole Queen suggests they pay Mole Tax, and every weekend they let them use the tunnels, and they'll have to pay them 10 cents. No one has 10 cents, but then Ray says that he has 10 cents in his pocket, and he wants Terry, the mole person that blew up his Man Cave to get it. However, it turns out it was a trick so that Ray could punch Terry, and they all run away. The gang leaves, and then Jasper discovers that he did have a dime. At the Hart House, the Mole People are having a party, when Henry shows up. One Mole person calls him a "Surface Jerk". Another says that he can't make them get out, and he has a "will get out of here" card in his pocket. Henry says he knows what he's trying to do, and he won't fall for it. Then, the Mole person slaps him in the face. Then, Piper comes downstairs, and she is still sleep texting. Henry decides to get them out by turning the lights on, and they all run away. The next day at Junk-N-Stuff, Henry says that he has had enough of the Mole People, but Ray says to hang on because he has a spotlight for his painting. In the Man Cave, Schwoz is in a bird's nest. Ray discovers that his painting is missing and Schwoz tells him that Mole People stole his painting. Ray says that the Mole People have crossed the line, and he goes into the tunnel. Henry decides to follow him. In the tunnels, Ray doesn't notice the Mole People, due to running really fast. Then he notices them, and his painting. The Mole Queen says that if he comes one step closer to the painting, they will tear it up. Then, Henry arrives. The Mole People decide they will fight, and they wanna fight Henry. They say that he will fight their champion, and they have to fight blindfolded. They have a fight, but Henry can't punch him, because of how fast he moves. The champion takes down Henry, and then Charlotte and Jasper arrive with Ray's spotlight, and they turn it on, making the Mole People run away. Then, they get their tunnels back. However, one of the Mole People starts a bomb, and soon the tunnels will collapse. Ray decides to stay because of his painting, so they leave without him. One week later, Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are playing laser tag with real lasers. Henry starts to worry about Ray, but Jasper says he will be ok because he's indestructible. Suddenly, Ray arrives with his part of the painting, which then gets burnt by a laser. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart/Mole Queen *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Joseph S. Griffo as Mole Person #1 *Brittany Guzman as Mole Person #2 *Sabrina Schloss as Mole Person #3 *Bing Putney as Tangy Mole *Riann Portnoy as Maggie Mole *Jayson Dumenigo as Swole Mole *Jen Kater as Sheri Mole *Mark Munoz as Terry Mole Quotes Trivia *The title is a play with the words "hole" and "mole" and the exclamatory phrase “holy moly!” **It may also be a reference to the golf show, Holey Moley. *This is the second appearance of the "mole people", as one of them made a brief appearance in Secret Room. *Unlike the one mole person seen in Secret Room, this episode has numerous mole people. *This episode aired after a two-and-a-half month hiatus. *It is revealed Piper usually sleep texts. *On the painting Ray bought, he is painted as a Centaur holding a thunderbolt (referencing Zeusof Greek mythology) while Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are painted as angels. *It is revealed by Henry there are 14 locations of Nacho Ball across Swellview. *It is shown that there are tunnels all under Swellview and around the Man-Cave. *Ray still appears to be upset over the fact one of the mole people destroyed his Man-Cave. **The Mole to have appeared to have blown it up is named Terry. *Ella Anderson, who portrays Piper, portrays the Mole Queen. ** This makes Ella the first main cast member to portray two different roles in the series. *Schwoz (Michael D. Cohen)'s stunt double appears as Terry, a mole man. **This is the second character he portrays. *This is the fifteenth time Henry is not seen as Kid Danger, and the fourteenth time Ray is not seen as Captain Man. *This is the second lowest watched episode, the first being EnvyGram Wall. International Premieres *September 24, 2019 (Latin America & Brazil) *October 22, 2019 (Spain) *September 17, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger Summer Season Promo New Episodes this summer Henry Danger Summer Season Promo 2 + Henry Danger Musical Nick+ Henry Danger Summer Season Promo 3 New Episodes This Summer Henry Danger ��‍♂️ SUMMER Season New Episodes �� Official Promo w “Henry Danger The Musical” Henry Danger “Holey Moley” ��‍♂️ Official SUMMER Season Premiere Promo HD Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes